


It's Mutual

by torib0o



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klanceweek2k16, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torib0o/pseuds/torib0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance makes an accidental confession.</p><p>Written for KlanceWeek2k16.</p><p>Prompt: Love/Hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> This started in a totally different, but I'll save that story for another time. Since the prompt was love/hate, I went with love.

"Stupid Keith," Lance mumbled to himself as he stalked to his room. "With his stupid, perfect mullet and his stupid, perfect teeth and his stupid, perfect body."

The blue paladin had been hoping to take a shower. It was late and they'd had a long day of fighting Galra forces, but as he'd entered the communal bathroom, he was met with Keith's bare upper body as the other teen wrapped a towel around his waist.

Unsure with how to react, Lance shut the door, turned on his heel, and walked away. His face was hot and his pants uncomfortably tight.

Now hotter and sweatier than he'd been when he left his room, Lance shut his door and threw himself on his bed. He could only hope sleep would come quickly.

\--

"...and he just has that feeling about him, you know? Like, everything is perfect and good and wonderful even when he's being a total ass."

Hunk spooned a helping of goo into his mouth and listened to Lance rant. Lance's laundry list of complaints about Keith seemed to grow by the day, but the engineer noticed that his teammates rarely confronted one another lately, as opposed to when they'd been named the new paladins of Voltron.

Hunk looked up when Keith walked into the room and tried to subtly cast Lance a **look** , but he didn't seem to understand.

"And you know what really burns my beans about Keith?" Lance griped.

The red paladin stopped then and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the back of Lance's head.

"Uh, Lance," Hunk mumbled.

"No, no, Hunk, just let me say it," Lance said, holding his hand up. "He acts so perfect and the worst part is that he just...is. He's good looking and smart and he smells good and he can be really...comforting. Even that mullet of his is perfect."

Hunk stared at Lance.

It hadn't been hard to decipher Lance's feelings for Keith. He'd known the blue paladin for years and knew his posturing for the various women they met across the cosmos was a shallow act. However, despite Lance being comfortable confiding in Hunk, the yellow paladin was sure his friend did not want the object of his affections knowing how he felt. Keith seemed to share Hunk's thought, for he turned and tried to quietly escape the room.

Sparing Lance did not seem to be in the stars, as Pidge came in and sleepily waved a hand in greeting.

"Morning, Keith. Hey, Lance, Hunk."

Lance's head shot up and he looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Keith trying to inch out of the door.

"How long were you standing there?!" The blue paladin shouted. "You just...stand around and don't say anything when you come into a room?"

Keith exhaled softly. "Look, I'm sorry I heard you say what you said. I was trying to leave before you noticed me."

"Well, you didn't do a good job of it," Lance spat as he pushed his way past Keith to walk down the hall.

\--

Avoiding someone while traveling in a giant castle proved to be more difficult than Lance expected; it seemed every time he turned a corner, Keith was there.

Lance didn't know how to address him, didn't know what to say, and eventually found himself back in his room with his knees drawn to his chest.

Short of an alarm calling for them to get to their lions, Lance had no plans to leave his room and ignored everyone who came by to speak to him.

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

How could he have been so careless? How could he not have checked the room before sharing such sensitive information? He was sure Keith would reject him and it would be Lance's fault if they couldn't form Voltron because of ridiculous feelings ruining everything.

A knock on his door roused Lance from his self deprecating thoughts and he furrowed his brow, assuming it was Shiro as the black paladin had stopped by several times to check on him.

"I'm fine, Shiro," he called back. "I'm just...sick."

He lied down on his side and pulled his blanket over his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled heavily, ready to sleep when he heard yet another knock on his door.

"Shiro, I'm fine!" Lance said, perhaps a bit too loudly, but when the knocking continued, he hopped up to open the door to tell whomever was there to go away. "Shiro, I-"

He stopped short, the breath in his lungs gone.

"I just...wanted to come see you myself," Keith said quietly. "Is that ok?"

Lance snapped out of his revere and shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah, I mean, it's whatever."

Keith walked past Lance into his bedroom and sat on the blue paladin's bed. He looked around the room and was surprised by how orderly everything was, but that seemed strangely like Lance. He was so precise about his clothing and skincare rituals, it made sense that he would like everything to organized in order to find things.

When Lance sat beside him, Keith eyed him.

"I really didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

"You didn't embarrass me," Lance replied. "You didn't do anything."

Keith paused. "Maybe not, but I know you didn't want me to hear that."

Lance looked away, his face hot. "It didn't mean anything. I was just stating facts. Like...you're great, you know? It doesn't mean that I love you or anything."

The words left a bitter taste in Lance's mouth as silence reigned. Why had he said that? It was completely unprompted and with the words hanging in the air, he felt awkward.

"Oh," Keith mumbled suddenly, drawing Lance's attention.

"Oh?" He echoed.

"It's just weird," Keith replied. "Because I love you."

Lance stared at Keith, unable to form a thought.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think you felt the same way and I was right." He shrugged. "It's not a big deal, but now you know, so you don't have to feel embarrassed or whatever over your non-feelings."

Keith rose to leave the room, but was stopped by Lance's firm grip on his arm. He looked down at the blue paladin and warily watched as Lance stood, expecting the worse, but when a gentle hand caressed his cheek, he calmed.

"I love you too," Lance mumbled before pressing his lips to Keith's.

It was awkward and unexpected, but Lance's lips were as warm as he was. Slightly chapped, but firm in the action, Keith knew this was something that Lance truly wanted and his heart hammered against his chest as his eyes fell shut.

The love was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
